


Learning The Moves

by pookiestheone



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, No Sex, but all is not lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone





	Learning The Moves

Steve was bending over drying between his toes when a towel smacked hard against his ass making him yelp in surprise and leap up. He had thought he was alone in the locker room because he had been so late getting there and the place was deserted when he came out of the shower. He spun around and came face to face with Billy, dressed only in his underwear, leaning against a locker, slowly twirling his towel in circles in front of him. He quickly raked his eyes over his body in appreciation feeling his cheeks begin to flush. 

Billy gave him the once over too, his look lingering a bit too long on his crotch. “You make such an easy target, Harrington.”

Steve reached back and rubbed where the towel had hit.

“Yeah, and you like to fight unfair. Fuck off and let me get dressed.”

“Oh come on, pretty boy. This ain’t a fight. If it were you’d be flat out on your back by now. Remember?”

Steve just shook his head and turned away. “One of your proudest moments I’m sure.”

“No.”

“What?” Steve asked as he pulled on his underpants.

“I said no. I‘m not proud of that.”

Steve turned back to look at him as he reached inside to adjust himself; he was sure he saw Billy’s eyes follow his hand. It wasn’t the first time he had caught him doing something like that when he was talking to him.

“What’s this? The bully has a conscience?” He almost regretted that as soon as he saw him flinch; but he was a bully and obviously the truth hurt.

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a rep to keep up.”

“So, you trying to apologise?”

“Who threw the first punch? No, I’m not sorry I hit back, but I’m sorry I lost it and went too far. Sometimes I … Never mind I have to get dressed.” He opened the locker door, took out his clothes and pulled on his pants.

Steve watched him for a few seconds before continuing to get dressed himself. This whole situation was odd and it had him edgy. Since the fight he and Billy had been in an uneasy tension-filled standoff that seemed to crackle like arcing electricity and now he was being almost … playful? _This ends now._

As he was tying his shoes he asked without looking up. “What is this, Hargrove?”

“Don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m half an hour late to the showers,” he said as he straightened up, “I come out and you’re still here. From you I would expect that meant trouble, but instead you swat me on the ass and apologise for being a dick.”

“You want me to take it back.”

“No. I’m just trying to understand your motive. You don’t do anything without a reason.”

“So fucking sue me for trying to be nice for once.” He slammed his locker door and strode away angrily. “Asshole.”

“I think I know why.”

He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Tell me then.”

“Turn around first and look at me.”

Billy faced him, locking eyes.

“It’s like a dance, you and me.”

“A dance?” Billy asked in confusion.

“Yeah, a messed up one. We can’t figure out who should lead. We can’t even agree what the dance is. But we’re still determined to keep dancing because there’s a chance that we’ll get in step and things will work out because we really don’t want to do this with another partner.”

Billy took a step back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” He ran the palm of his hand along his fly, pausing to caress himself; Billy’s eyes followed and stopped. “Really?”

Billy’s eyes flew back to his face in panic.

“No” But the quiver in his voice betrayed him.

Steve’s lips twitched with the beginning of a smile. _Not so sure about yourself now, are you._

“So, if I were to do this,” he moved forward and placed his hand on Billy’s chest, “you have no idea what part of the dance this is?”

Billy shook his head, frozen in place.

“And yet it seems you might want to learn. So how about this?” He undid the buttons of Billy’s shirt, then pulled it up and out of his pants, sliding it off his shoulders onto the floor. He ran a finger in ever decreasing circles around each nipple, ending by lightly dragging his nails up and down them.

“Jesus,” Billy closed his eyes and groaned as he felt the jolt hit his cock.

“I think you’re getting the idea.”

He reached up to cup Billy’s chin.

“And one last step.”

He leant in and flicked his tongue around the edges of his lips, then kissed him gently. Billy gasped loudly as his eyes flew open.

Steve smiled.

“I think we should practice in private, don’t you? I mean there are other moves that we’ll need to work on … over and over.”

~~~ end ~~~


End file.
